Brotherly Love
by thickinfrick
Summary: Luigi is ashamed that he doesn't know how to control his wild thoughts that come along with embarrassing and unexpected boners. Luckily, his brother Mario is more than willing to teach him.


Luigi slowly opened his green eyes, taking in the cool morning air. He groaned and looked down to feel his sheets soaked, _Damn,_ he thought, _another_ _ **wet**_ _dream about him._ He ashamedly peered over to the bed beside him that held a sleeping Mario, his brother and best friend since day one. He quickly shoved his warm left hand into his green boxers to jerk the rest out.

"Hey," a groggy moan came from Mario's bed. "What are you doing this early?"

"Oh, uh..geez just itching my balls, you know how it be." Luigi sputtered in shock, but hearing the deep grumble of Mario's voice sent his hardening cock straight up into the air again. _No, no, no!_ He thought, but it was too late.

"Whatever man, but I can see your protruding penis from the bed sheets." Mario said, laughing.

"HAHAHA WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT" Luigi lied, his face bright red.

"It's ok, I find it..kinda cute I guess," Mario said chuckling and rolling over onto his other side.

"Wha..what do you mean 'cute'?" Luigi asked, a sexy smile playing on his lips.

"I mean it's cute that my little brother can't control his own boners," Mario said loudly.

"Oh..oh of course," Luigi said, disappointed.

"But I could always help you with..control," Mario seductively crooned, rolling back over to face Luigi. As his sheets rustled, Luigi could see Mario's large bulge, and suddenly wondered if he was wearing boxers or not. The image in his corrupted mind went straight to his cock, and he burned for the electrifying touch of his brother.

" Only if you want to I guess," Luigi said, wondering what Mario meant.

"Oh, I **want** to," Mario said more aggressively now, ripping his sheets off and revealing that he too wasn't wearing boxers.

"Now of course for me to show you how to control a boner, **it** has to be..hard. Why don't you help me out, but only for educational purposes of course.

"Yeah, um, brother to brother," Luigi echoed, numbly rolling out of his bed and awkwardly standing beside Mario.

"Now," Maro said in his deep voice,"Watch."

Luigi hung on his every word, and his eyes were already glued to Mario's enormous penis. It had to be at least nine inches, and the sexual tension between them grew with every second. Suddenly, Mario's hand travelled down and he slowly clutched his penis, and he pumped a bit of Aveeno lotion in his other hand. Slowly slathering his dick with the watery lotion, he began to tug and stroke his penis, up and down faster and faster.

"So this is how it starts," Mario said as he tried to keep his voice steady. Luigi watched as Mario continued to rub himself, and was instantly hard. He wrapped a blanket around his waist casually and continued to watch with big eyes.

"Ugh, it's too early in the morning," Mario said. "I did it a lot last night and now I'm just not in the mood."

Clear disappointment cast across Luigi's face, and Mario jerked harder and harder, trying desperately to become erect.

"Here, why don't you try," Mario whispered timidly, dropping his cock and letting it hang.

"Sure," Luigi said, but out of nowhere a sexual rage entranced him and he pushed Mario back onto his bed.

"Not a big deal bro, just do what you need to do to get me up and then I'll show you how to calm it down quickly. That's the only thing we're doing after all," Mario said.

But Luigi didn't want to calm down, not at all. He quickly had to hide this and keep his own dick down. He felt it tightening against his boxers, and desperately wanted for Mario to relieve him, but that's not what they were here to do. Strictly learning, nothing else.

Luigi slowly grasped on of Mario's balls and stroked it.

"Nah man, like this," Mario said, taking Luigi's hand and moving it down. As soon as Luigi's hand hit Mario's shaft, it was hard.

"Wow, haha that was fast," Luigi said, slowing down.

"No, no keep going. It's not there yet, just a little more," Mario said, trying to keep his cool.

Luigi gently began to rub Mario dick up and down like he had seen his brother do, and Mario, with no control, let out a small grunt.

"Bad?" Luigi asked, pulling his hand away.

"No, no, keep going, please." Mario begged.

Luigi obeyed his older brother's commands and began pulling, harder now.

Mario groaned again, this time louder and not trying to hide it.

"Ohh, yes brother. Yes, oh please don't stop." Mario whimpered.

Luigi's dick became engorged with blood and became hard as well. Seeing this, Mario decided to return the favor and suddenly sat up, panting. He ripped down Luigi's boxers and revealed his seven and a half inch dick. He immediately started jerking Luigi off and from a more experienced hand, Luigi immediately lost control. The buildup was too much, and he exploded, soaking the bed and Mario with his semen.

"Oh fuck yeah," Mario moaned, licking the creamy white fluid off of Luigi's inner thigh where some of it had dripped. Surprised, Luigi grabbed Mario's penis and began jerking his hand violently, but to both of them it felt amazing.

"More, more," Mario screamed, barely able to catch his breath. Now they were both jerking eachother off.  
"Just a little...MORE!" Mario screamed as his engorged penis exploded too, showering Luigi's chest with thick white liquid. "I've never made that much big bro" Luigi said blushing as his brother licked the white cream from his lap.

"Thanks for the lesson,"

Mario began to pant after such an amazing sex scene.

"No problem I can teach you again sometime" said Mario trying to catch his breath.

"I'd like that," Luigi confessed, staring down at his now limp testicle.


End file.
